Raindrops Prelude
by A.G. Ryle
Summary: I never liked the rain. It makes the world look like a melting cake with sewer water as its melted icing, and it always ruin my designer shoes. Always! And I swore to my old Marc Jacobs jacket that I will never, EVER, love the rain. Not until my eyes met yours underneath the crying sky. AU Klaine flash fan fiction.


**Raindrops Prelude**

******DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Glee and its characters. I only own the plot of the story.

**A/N:** A Klaine flash fanfiction. Enjoy reading, folks!

**[Dedicated to the biggest Klaine fan I know. Hey there bestie! This one's for you :D]**

* * *

_**One**__._

_The first drop of water from the serene gray sky on the ground... _

_**Two.**_

_**Three.**_

_...followed by another drop, and another, and another..._

_**Four.**_

_**Five.**_

_Oh boy, good thing I can still count them. It's starting to fall faster and faster..._

_**Six.**_

_**Seven.**_

_Then the reel activates slow motion..._

_**Eight**__._

_...and cue me slowly raising my head..._

_**Nine**__._

_...meeting his eyes..._

_**Ten**__._

_...and then I fell in love._

* * *

_**The First...**_

* * *

_Deep inside I believe that I am meant to be with someone. Someone who would understand me and my dreams. Someone who would accept me from who I really am. But I also know that that __**someone**__ doesn't exist. Oh dear, I'm contradicting myself again. But just where would I find a man who who loved me? Just look at me! I do not have any female features in me, unless my voice is considered as one, in which I know is not. Damn me for being a hopeless romantic person who seeks warmth deep inside his heart. But don't we all?_

_Oh then the rain began pouring upon me like heaven's telling me to give up on looking for the man of my dreams, my soul-mate. But I couldn't. And damn, I really hate the rain! It makes my clothes tight and look like a filthy rug at the same time, if it makes any sense. But the rain also did one thing that I could consider good - the man in leather jacket._

_Yes, his sense of fashion was nothing compared to mine. With his black leather jacket worn underneath his loosely tucked-in navy blue polo shirt, matched with a loosely-worn red bow-tie black pants and red shoes - he looked like a revived retro star in the twenty-first century! But the way he walked towards me that day; the way how slowly the rain washed off the gel from his hair, turning it into an messy-wet Afro (in which I find cute by the way); and those eyes, god I melted through his stare, not like he stared me for a long time. But since that moment, I know for sure that he's the one that I've been looking for. The one that I've been wishing for. And I hope I'm right, because I'm barely right, about my feelings for him. If only I talked to him right at that moment, and get to know him. Then maybe I won't be contradicting myself while staring at several things like the rain drops in this cafe's window. Particularly the lamp post where our eyes first met._

* * *

_**...of Many.**_

* * *

_Our first encounter did not end there. The next day, and the day after, and the day after that day, until the day before this day, our roads kept on colliding. Not until this day came, where I intentionally waited for him to come by this lamp post where our eyes first met, and where our eyes always meet. Of course, I now have my umbrella with me just in case it rain. I do not want to be all soaking wet while talking to him. Yes, today, I've decided to finally talk to him for the first time after several encounter. Sad thing though, he did not came. I've been standing by this lamp post for several hours and still no sign of him. I should not have decided to wait for him. I should have just walked pass this post and stop before him for a simple greeting instead of waiting minutes earlier than my usual stroll here like a stalker._

_I have never been so ashamed of my decisions in my entire life, but I need to know who he is. I need to talk to him and well, talk to him. It is not much to ask, right? Or maybe it is. And maybe the rain __**was **__telling me all along to give up on love and just chase my dream of becoming a Broadway star. But what is the point of reaching my dream if I have no one to return to after the show?_

_I've been living all alone in the Big Apple ever since dad died. Finn and I still keep in touch sometime. But he has a family now; he has much better things to do than chat with his homo-brother. I really envy him. He always get everything, well not really. But he's happily married now with the woman he loves, and here I am, still alone. Damn! That is why I hate the rain, not that it's raining now, but it always makes me feel uh... Something inside, something exploding. It makes me feel lonely. It makes me feel __**alone**__._

_**One**__._

_Oh and speak of the devil... Great, the rain is pouring. Again. Talk about luck._

_**Two.**_

_**Three.**_

_It's pouring harder and god! My shoes are all wet now. Why did I wore my fur shoes if I know that it would rain this afternoon anyway? God, Kurt, just to impress this random man who did not even come?! Great, just great._

_**Four.**_

_**Five.**_

"Excuse me, hope you won't mind if I ask, are you waiting for someone?" _A voice asked behind me while I, on the other hand, is worrying for my fur shoes. Oh come on, I worked out all my blood for this pair of shoe just to what, ruin it under the rain?_

_**Six**__._

"No, not really. Just getting angry at myself for wearing these precious fur shoes this rainy afternoon."_ I said as __I raised my head in confusion as to who the man is..._

_**Seven**__._

_...and saw that very same eyes by the post..._

_**Eight**__._

"Good. Because I was hoping if I—we could go inside the cafe and maybe grab a coffee and talk while waiting for the rain to stop." _He said with his sweetest smile before offering his hand. And before I notice the very same attire he was wearing the first time I saw him._ "I'm Blaine. Blaine Anderson." _He followed, still smiling sweetly towards me, hair already soaking wet. This guy just doesn't bring an umbrella with him._

_**Nine**__._

_I took his hand, and gently shook it with a slightly firm grip and smiled. _"I'd be delighted to have a coffee with you, Blaine." _I said with the biggest smile I could make, not even bothering that I'm still holding his unexpectedly warm hand._ "I'm Kurt. Kurt Hummel." _I finished as our hand separated, laughing a little before we headed to the cafe. Even shared my umbrella with him on our way._

_**Ten**__._

_And from that moment, I began to love the rain. Even though it might ruin this expensive fur shoes of mine._

—_**End—**_


End file.
